From Small Problems, Big Problems Emerge
by Sparklixer
Summary: Looking into the daily lives of Matthew Williams, Allistor Kirkland and Gilbert Beilschmidt, they re just three normal men. Although a series of unfortunate events is occurring, issue after issue, leaving them to embrace some of the worst problems. From small problems, big problems emerge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mattie Moo~" Gilbert sang as himself, Scotland and Canada stood in Scotland's beautiful home. Canada's cheeks started to glow bright pink as Gilbert kept singing out the nickname he gave Matthew. "D-don't say that out loud Gilbert!" quietly shouted the near invisible country. Prussia gave a loud cough before shouting, "Mattie Moo!~" Matthew shot Gilbert a glare before quietly shouting, "G-Gilbert!" He was only replied with laughter from Scotland, "Mattie Moo?!" He continued in a fit of laughter while Prussia happily sang, "Mattie Moo~" Canada sat in one of the four corners in the room sobbing into his arms. " _Why can't I be respected by any country?"_ The sad country thought. Scotland was the first to notice this and immediately stopped laughing, looking over at Matthew with concern, "I think you hurt his feelings. Make him better or so help me Prussia, I will kill you." He threatened. The laughing albino soon changed expressions to a look of concern as he made his way to the crying country. He sat down beside Canada and wrapped an arm around him, comforting him, "Hey, I'm sorry, I did it for jokes. I'm sorry Mattie." A moment passed although Matthew continued sobbing as a pool of crystal blue tears formed around the sobbing country. Scotland watched from a distance and shouted to Prussia, "Make him better Prussia!" as Gilbert looked over to Canada. He wrapped both arms around Matthew, whispering in his ear pleadingly, "I'm sorry, how about we go have pancakes then go to a zoo?" Mattie flinched but looked up, his big blue orbs fixed on Prussia's blood red, worry-filled eyes. He sniffs and says in a hoarse voice, "As long as England isn't cooking the pancakes." The trio laughed before Scot exclaimed "Oh god no. We'll ban him from entering the house!" He earned a few chuckles and nods in agreement. Gilbert looked down as tears still ran down Canada's face, even though he was smiling. "You okay now? I'm really sorry" Gilbert apologized. "He's very sorry. Please stop crying or I'll cry. I don't like crying. Please." Pleaded Scotland as Canada glanced at both of them before he snapped his head up and attacked Prussia in a hug. The two fell to the ground with a squeal while Japan, out of nowhere, started snapping photos of them from a corner. Mattie noticed this and jumped off Prussia shouting, "I-I'm so sorry!" Scotland, being the guy that he is, stood leaning against the wall smiling, "everything is better now and Japan I swear to Lord above, get out of my house." She threatened and shot Japan an evil look as he scurried out of the room sighing with a slight smile on his face. Prussia rolled on his stomach and groaned as Matthew shot his two eyes up at Scotland questioning what he was implying when he said _'everything is better now'_. Scotland quickly replied with "nooooooooothing…" Gilbert's groans could soon be heard by Matthew and he knelt down next to Prussia with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He whispered, "I'm really sorry…" before sprinting into another room, covering his face in his hands and quickly locking the door behind him. He looked around the room to find that it was a master bedroom. He sat down against the door and could hear two pairs of feet running over to the room in which he was hidden in. Scotland pressed his face near the crack in the door and said, "I'm sorry, please come out, I was only joking about earlier." Although Matthew refused. He heard the voice of the Albino country; clearly he had rushed over with Scot, making Matthew feel even guiltier about the fact that Prussia was in pain yet he still came over to the door. "Mattie can you come out please?" Gil whispered. Matthew's stuttering voice came back in a hoarse whisper, trying to speak through tears. "I-I-I c-can't". This was going on for what seemed like forever. "Please Mattie I'm sorry" apologized Scot once again, this time using Gil's personal nickname for Matt. "Why won't you come out?!" Prussia argued, softly pounding his fist against the door. "Y-you can't s-see me like th-this" Matt retorted only to find that Scotland started questioning why he won't come out, "crying?" he asked. Matthew didn't want to concern his already concerned friends, "N-no" he lied. Scot continued to ask,

"Laughing?"

"N-no."

"Have a dead body in there?"

"W-what!?"

"So what's wrong?" Gilbert asked, joining into the conversation once again.

Suddenly, Germany and Japan walked in. Japan had a camera in his hand and Germany started chanting, _"East has a boyfriend~"_ This clearly didn't make the situation any more hopeful. Loud cries came from inside the locked door as Matthew had heard Germany's loud chanting. Scotland shot Germany a look of disapproval as Prussia stood there, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, "What!?" Gilbert shouted. Matt starting shouting "No!" repeatedly. Once Matt's shouting had died down, Scot glared at Germany, "I'll shoot you West!" he shouted as Germany ran out clutching his stomach from laughing too hard, still laughing. Loud cries could still be heard from Matthew's side as he cried out, "Wh-why would he do th-that!" Gilbert bolted out of the house and ran away. Canada had caught a glimpse of Gilbert running and cried out, "Pr-Prussia!" although his voice was so quiet and hoarse that Prussia didn't hear him. Matt broke into a fit of tears and threw his face into a pillow, screaming. A loud knock came to the door, "can I come in Mattie?" Scot's soft voice echoed through the room. Canada jumped up and opened the door, revealing a very stressed and worried Scotland. Scot strolled to the edge of the bed and sat down, signaling for Matt to sit down next to him. "So, why are you crying? Can I help?" Scot's comforting voice came as Canada stared at the wooden floorboards.

 **~Meanwhile with Prussia~**

Prussia was knocked to the ground. He was in a dark alley-way and a pack of thugs had walked upon him, as if they were waiting for him. Gilbert looked up to see that he was surrounded by a large group of tough men although took them all on.

 **~Back to Canada and Scotland~**

Canada struggled to speak but managed to whisper out, "G-Gilbert ran aw-way." Scotland gave a frown of concern and hugged Canada, "Want me to call him?" Matthew took a moment calm down before replying with "yes…" Scot hastily grabbed out his phone and dialed Gilbert's phone. _Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep… … …_

 **~Meanwhile with Prussia~**

Prussia groaned as he lie almost unconscious on the ground. He glanced around to see the gang lying dead in a pool of blood on the ground. He could hear his phone ringing although was practically paralyzed, every move he made shot large amounts of pain up his spine. Soon, he found the strength to pick up the phone, answering with "yo".


	2. Chapter 2

**~Back to Canada and Scotland~**

A raspy voice came through the phone speaker, "yo" he answered casually. Matthew starting sobbing quietly. "I-is he there?" the sad little country asked, his eyes looking straight into Scotland's with a glimpse of hope and sadness. Scot looked back at his phone and replied to Prussia. "Canada's crying". A loud cough came through the speaker on Gilbert's side of the line as he told Scot to tell Canada that he is sorry. "F-for wh-what?" replied Canada, confused. At this point, England decided to show up, as if he knew what was going on this whole time; "What's this about Mathew crying? Another cough came through the phone as Prussia growled and spoke into the phone, "I'm sorry… I have to go…" Scotland refused to let him hang up. Matthew bolted out of the doors faster than Italy. "Matthew!" was all Matt heard while he ran, with Scot trailing behind him, "God damnit." Canada made his way to the city and searched everywhere for Prussia although couldn't find him, so he knelt onto the ground in defeat and curled up, sobbing.

 **~Meanwhile with Prussia~**

Prussia sat against a tree, blood stained his uniform; a result from fighting against the gang on his own. He looked at his pocket to see his phone buzzing but didn't answer it. After the phone was finished buzzing, he checked to see who called him. The phone read _"One Missed Call From England."_ This made Gilbert think, "why would England be calling me?"

 **~Back to Canada and Scotland**

Canada lied on the ground curled up, quietly sobbing as his thoughts and defeat got the better of him until he was pulled into a hug. He looked up to find himself wrapped in Scotland's arms. Matthew whimpered "G-gilbert… I-is… G-g-gone…" causing Scot to hug him tighter, "No he's not. We'll find him."

 **~Over to England~**

England re-dialed the phone to find that Prussia actually picked up, "GILBERT! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, CANADA WENT LOOKING FOR YOU! WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY?! YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur screamed into the phone. Gilberts crackling voice came back,

"I… have a problem… that I need to take… care… of… "

"What problem? Why do you keep secrets from us?

"You won't understand…"

"We can help…"

"I'm at the local park…"

"I'm coming to get you then"

With that, England hung up and hurried over to his car.

 **~Back to Canada and Scotland~**

Canada looked up at Scotland, a pained expression in his eyes as he revealed his knee that he had split open. Scot gave him a relieving smile before pulling him close, "you want to go home so I can fix that for you?" he asked. Canada looked up at Scot in disbelief, "N-no! I want to find G-Gilbert! Scotland's phone started buzzing…

 **~Over to England~**

Arthur sat in his car as he called Scotland. " _Beep – beep… Beep – beep… Hello?"_ A voice came through the phone,

"Gilbert is at the local park"

"Okay, Canada's got a split knee but he wants to see Gil first/

"Where are you two? I'll pick you up."

"Uh, not sure"…

 **~Back to Canada and Scotland~**

"It hurts…" Matthew sobbed as Allistor received instructions from Arthur. England soon arrived as Scotland was hushing Matthew, "shh, shh, I know it hurts, Mattie, but it will be better in a bit. Canada looked up at Scot with tears streaming down his hurt face, "A-are you sure?" he choked out. Arthur exited his car before calling out to the duo kneeled on the ground. "Come on you two, let's go find Gil!" Allistor acknowledged the Brit with a smile and looked back down at Canada, "can I pick you up now?" He was replied with a nod from Matthew before picking up the hurt country bridal style over to the car. Canada giggled as Arthur pulled out a MediKit. Allistor sat Matt in the back seat before smiling then turning to the Brit, "He's all yours Iggy, I'll drive." Arthur jumped into the back and immediately started treating Matthew while Allistor jumped into the front and started to drive towards the park. Matthew winced in pain as he was being treated. England gave a sympathetic look as he dabbed Mattie's wound with cleaning fluid. In the front, Scot was getting anxious and started driving faster. Canada's wound was being bandaged as Scotland exclaimed from the front, "You two okay back there?" Mattie nodded as England held out his arms offering of a hug from him. Canada gladly wrapped his arms around England, "Th-Thank you." They were interrupted by Allistor stating, "We're here guys." The injured country leaped out of the car only to collapse on the ground. "Ow!" he cried as he pulled himself to his feet and limped over to the body lying on the ground. "G-G-Gilb-bert?" He stuttered. Scot jumped out and ran over at Matt fell to his knees, wincing but ignoring the pain, because something hurt much more than his split knee… his heart. He broke into a fit of crying screaming "Wh-Why Prussia!" At this point, Arthur walked over to kneel down and comfort Matthew in a hug. Mattie looked at Prussia as he coughed hard, opening his blood red-pupil eyes. Allistor stood over Prussia, "We need to get him to a hospital"

"I'm… fine Scot" Prussia spluttered out.

"Uh, no your not" Scotland retorted.

England as usual, went to get the MediKit as Matthew shouted louder than ever before, "Gilbert! What did you do! Tell me or so help me, when I find out who did it, they will pay! Arthur came back and treated Prussia, despite his struggling. Soon after, Gil stood up and said, "It was just some thugs, I beat the shit out of them already." Prussia was pushed onto the ground again and held there by Scot to make sure he didn't escape as Canada lied on the ground pounding his fist into the thick earthy layer screaming "I WILL FIND THEM!" Gilbert struggled and flipped positions so he was on top of Scot. "Well not to say I don't like the position but can you get off please?" Allistor struggled. England walked over and said to the three on the ground "We should get Gil to a hospital…"


End file.
